Victime de son succès
by Temperance18
Summary: Sirius Black est aimé de toutes les filles et ce dernier en profite bien. Seulement son succès pourrait bien se retourner contre lui!


Titre: Victime de son succès  
Thème: Enveloppe  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots: 800  
Personnages: Sirius Black  
Rating: Tout public

En ce matin du jour du 14 février 1977, Sirius Black était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Le Maraudeur s'était réveillé deux heures avant l'heure habituelle à cause de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait depuis bientôt une semaine.

Sirius éprouvait un grand dilemme intérieur comme chaque année. Sauf que ce dilemme ne faisait son apparition que durant la période de la Saint-Valentin. Le Maraudeur soupira. Qu'est-ce que cela ne lui coûtait pas tout ce qu'il faisait le jour de la Saint-Valentin pour ne pas briser le cœur de ses pauvres petites demoiselles de Poudlard qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui… Après tout, l'amour demandait bien des sacrifices et Sirius devait bien avouer que les sacrifices qu'il faisait étaient un mal pour plusieurs biens. En l'occurrence, les biens des membres de son fan club.

Sirius était le don juan de Poudlard. Né avec un physique extrêmement avantageux, le Maraudeur en était plus que conscient et en profitait pleinement auprès de la gent féminine. Après tout, il était bien le seul garçon de l'école qui pouvait se vanter de faire tourner les têtes de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Non! A bien y réfléchir, il y en avait un autre qui aurait pu concourir pour le titre du garçon le plus populaire de l'école mais James Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily Evans. Ce qui, en passant, le faisant descendre de beaucoup dans l'estime de toute la population féminine de Poudlard qui se contentait alors de l'admirer de loin. Sirius n'allait d'ailleurs pas se plaindre de cette situation. Après tout, cela faisait plus de jolies filles rien que pour lui…

Le jeune homme éloigna James de ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur son petit dilemme. Le Maraudeur devait se préparer mentalement à refuser toutes les déclarations d'amour des jeunes filles aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'était une de ses règles principales! En aucun cas, il ne devait sortir avec une fille le jour de la Saint-Valentin car cela poserait plus de problèmes à tous les deux que cela n'apporterait d'avantages. Premièrement, Sirius ne tenait pas à être responsable du fait que sa copine du jour se ferait agresser par ses autres fans en furie. Deuxièmement, il ne tenait pas à perdre un seul membre de son fan club à cause de cela. Déjà que cette année il avait atteint le record de membres, il ne fallait pas que cela diminue.

Se sentant enfin prêt à affronter la journée, Sirius quitta son lit alors que ses amis se réveillaient et se prépara à descendre à la Grande Salle. Il attendait avec hâte le petit-déjeuner qui signalait l'arrivée du courrier. Il se demandait encore combien il recevrait de cartes de Saint-Valentin cette année. L'année passée, le Maraudeur avait battu tous les records en en recevant trente-sept. Cette année, il espérait encore battre son record personnel.

_ Tu es déjà prêt Patmol? S'étonna James en baillant longuement.

_ Oui, répondit Sirius tout sourire. Dépêche-toi de t'apprêter que l'on descende déjeuner!

Sirius prit donc son mal en patience en attendant que ses amis soient tous prêts pour aller déjeuner. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard que les Maraudeurs firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent rapidement à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius se frottait déjà les mains à l'idée de compter le nombre d'enveloppes qui allaient tomber devant lui lors de la distribution du courrier. Le jeune homme était tellement obnubilé par ce fait qu'il ne remarqua pas ses admiratrices le regarder avec un air désolé. Cependant, la solidarité féminine passait avant tout!

_ Pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Sirius? Demanda Remus en mangeant ses toasts à la confiture.

_ J'attends le courrier, répondit Sirius. Ah! Le voilà, enfin!

Sirius passa donc les dix minutes suivantes à scruter les hiboux, chouettes, etc. qui distribuaient le courrier. Cependant quelque chose d'étrange se produisait… Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas reçu de lettres depuis le début de la distribution?!

Sirius ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit le dernier volatile quitter la Grande Salle alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas comptabilisé une seule enveloppe à son encontre. Cependant, le mystère fut vite éclairci lorsque la préfète des Serdaigle s'approcha de Sirius.

_ Je suis désolée Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais toutes les filles de Poudlard se sont mises d'accord. Puisque tu n'acceptais pas de sortir avec une fille le jour de la Saint-Valentin, nous avons toutes décidés de ne pas te faire une seule déclaration d'amour aujourd'hui. Voilà, c'est comme ça…

Alors que la jeune Serdaigle s'éloignait en laissant un Sirius blanc comme un linge sous le regard peiné de ses amis, Lily Evans se fit entendre dans toute la Grande Salle.

_ Te bile pas Black, fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Dis-toi juste que tu es simplement victime de ton succès.


End file.
